


Love is to find intellectual coherence where none is evident

by Hieiandshino



Series: What is love? [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Grills leaves, Clint opens the door and finds Pietro already costumed, tugging at one of his tight sleeves. His pale green eyes catch Clint’s blue ones and then he disappears before re-appearing a second later with Clint’s bow and set of arrows. “Are you ready?”</i>
  <br/><i>“What?”</i>
</p>
<p>(30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Three: Gaming/Watching a movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is to find intellectual coherence where none is evident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/gifts).



> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Spoilers from the end of _Avengers Academy_ , the beginning of _Avengers Arena_ and _Hawkeye #6_. Set after _Hawkeye #6_ and _Avengers Arena #3_ , just like the second fanfiction of this series.
> 
> Link for quote on title: [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinephilia).

It’s difficult not to realize that Pietro is very connected with anything that is culturally worthy. Wanda and he can, and have more than once, spend a whole day watching plays, watching movies selected at Cannes and others film festivals, or just reading old, old literature. They aren’t very into the music aspect of theatre, though, because, for some reason, Pietro tends to hates musicals while Wanda finds operas boring and they can’t even keep up with the others genres.

They also seem to share a love for the circus that no one else understands and, after an incident where they bought tickets for two different presentations at the same time, Pietro and Wanda decided to create a list with everything they wanted to watch and enjoy together. With their separation and reencounter, there is word on the streets that they are back to watch every damn movie there is in the world so they can catch up and re-bond over them — and Tony is always precise when he gossips. So, Wanda moved in with Pietro, which explains, Clint realizes, why the speedster can’t find any more time to spend with him. Apparently, when New York had been busy being attacked by Spider-Man rip-offs they were off enjoying French movies in _France_.

Clint finds it very difficult to catch up with the pair of them — mostly because  he just has too many things to do and no time at all left over to watch French and German movies. Hell, he hasn't even finished _Dog Cops_ yet!

Even so, for some reason, Clint decides that, yes, he can take the time to find a movie Pietro hasn't watched yet so they can enjoy it together and, he lies to himself out loud, he's just doing it because he wants to prove he can behave like a proper human being for a few hours — something Pietro has questioned so many times.

It’s hard. Clint has really no idea if he has ever watched a movie that wasn’t related to cops, action, explosions or nude women. It requires asking Wanda for help, which makes her give him this _look_ that says she always knew something was up with Pietro and Clint but that now she has proof. Eventually, Wanda gives him the right advice, but the reason may involve his blush when Clint realizes he can’t hide anything from a woman who shares such a deep connection with the guy Clint is $%#$ing.

$%#$.

This leads to questions Clint doesn’t want to ask aloud, like if Wanda only revived Clint because she knew he would eventually start doing _things_ with her brother and she didn’t want to hurt the only person who would do anything to make her happy, or if — no, that’s actually the only question. Well, there’s that one about how she would feel if she discovered Clint had had sex with a robot that he really thought was Wanda herself, but that question needed to be asked only when Pietro and he are over. For good.

_The Maximoffs are insane_ , he thinks to himself while he re-checks the names of the films Wanda had said she still hasn't watched with her brother. Clint ignores the fact that he may be just as insane as the twins are as he notices that he has no idea _where_ a lot of the movies were shot, but if it makes Pietro happy ( _and proves to him that he has some culture, he thinks to himself, right after denying that he is doing all that just to make Pietro happy because it’s_ not only _that_. _At all._ ), then Clint is willing to try not to fall asleep during it.

He chuckles and thinks that he’ll probably end up falling asleep anyway. But, still, he was determined to put up a fight if sleep kicks in.

.

Pietro arrives at the exactly time he said he would and Clint already has everything ready. It’s a two-hour long movie, but Clint knows his life so they start watching it together with the sunset. Trying to do something normal when you have superpowers and/or are a superhero almost always requires a whole day; just to make sure what you planned will work out alright for at least five minutes. Clint still remembers one of his last dates with Jessica where they met each other at 8am but were only able to go out for real at 11pm of the next day. Now that Clint had decided to buy a fight with those weird gangsters, he is pretty sure he won’t be able to make it through the whole movie if what happened around Christmas happens again today.

Pietro seems to understand and so they quietly settle onto the couch. The film they are going to watch is _Amour_ , which seems to be a big name by the way Pietro’s face shifts to something impressed. Clint swears he will never try to have sex with a robot-Wanda ever again if this movie turns out to be good.

No promises made to not have sex with the real one — Clint isn’t _that_ stupid.

It turns out to be _great_. The story is touching and makes Clint realizes that, yes, maybe he should hang out more with Pietro and Wanda. Actually, one of these days Clint will talk Cap into going on a mission with the second original roster of Avengers. The four of them together would kick some serious ass. It would be even more glorious than the competition between Bruce and Tony.

 After an hour of _Amour_ , the doorbell rings. Pietro instantly stops the movie and gives Clint this look that tells him to solve whatever is wrong, and quickly, because _this movie_. Clint understands it and decides to say to whoever is at the door that he will solve it in the morning because he is chilling after a mission and all that — which is true. When Clint opens the door, he finds himself staring at the eyes of Grills, the guy who calls Clint—

“Hawkguy.” The man says the same way he would say ‘Hi’ or ‘Good night’ and Clint grits his teeth when he hears Pietro snort. Better take this conversation out of the apartment.

“Hey, Grills, what’s up?”

“Som’ bad guys are here to see you an’ all.”

What? “What?” He would’ve heard if someone was threatening him. “I would’ve heard if someone was threatening me.”

“Bad guys. Out there. Ya didn’t go when they started calling ya, for some reason.”

Oh. “Oh.” Okay. “Okay.”

When Grills leaves, Clint opens the door and finds Pietro already costumed, tugging at one of his tight sleeves. His pale green eyes catch Clint’s blue ones and then he disappears before re-appearing a second later with Clint’s bow and set of arrows. “Are you ready?”

“What?”

“There are men out there.” Pietro says as if stating the obvious.

“Were you listening to my conversation?” Clint doesn’t know if he feels offended or… well, more offended than he should be.

“After I paused _Amour_ —” Pietro practically _purrs_ the movie’s name and Clint suddenly wants to kick someone’s ass even harder than he had before, because if they could have finished the movie earlier, they could spend the rest of the night doing _other_ things and Clint would still have time to sleep. “—I heard someone shouting your name.” He smirked. "Sort of."

“Aww, man. Okay. Uh, they’re just some guys. I've dealt with them before.”

“Good that you know them.” He pauses and the smirk is still there. “They were making some real and intimate threats at you. It would be strange if you had never met before.” Then, he pauses to check Clint out, or at least that’s what looks like. “You should wear something warmer. It’s still snowing out there.”

“Right.” Clint says simply and then stops to hear someone saying something very nasty in a very old way. Pietro makes a face that doesn’t bring good news; it may or may not involve his speech about mutant superiority if he goes out there. Better end things quickly before Pietro jumps on the guys. “Right. You’re, uh, not going out there.”

Pietro shots him a glare that is both surprised and offended but before he can open his big European mouth, Clint starts listing his reasons. “Look, you’re my guest; you shouldn’t be fighting those guys. Besides, it’s bad enough me and Kate have this problem with those guys. No need for you to be involved.” He pauses for a moment. “And this isn’t _your fight_.”

This is what makes Pietro stop in his tracks and narrow his eyes. Yep, Clint actually went there — but it’s true. There are boundaries every superhero needs to set one day when it comes to his or her friends and _this isn’t your fight_ is one of the most important. Also, it usually doesn’t work but, hey, everybody can try.

And try is all he manages to do, because, next thing he knows, Pietro isn’t there anymore. Then the guy on the street that has been making threats that involves Clint’s genitals ( _and, okay, Pietro’s right. If they haven’t met yet — Clint and those guys out there — their threats would weird him out_ ) shouts “Who _the #@$%_ are you?”

Clint only swears and remembers he hasn’t done the whole tradition thing of breaking his windows yet this year. So, he jumps.

.

They are on the couch again, Pietro sitting comfortably on one of the spots, putting the DVD in again and trying to find where they left off. He doesn’t move one of his legs much because one of the bastards had been able to hit him with a crowbar when he was forced to stop since the ice had made the ground slippery, but, otherwise, he is fine. Or better than Clint at least, who had been kicked in the stomach by a man wearing steel-toed boots, which seemed to have awakened all the pain he had suffered on the Secret Avengers’ last mission. Now the pain still is there but sleep calls him and Clint is pretty sure he will answer.

Pietro puts the movie back on because he is going to watch anyway and Clint doesn’t mind, really. It’s a great movie and he can watch later when there isn’t anything else hurting.

Ten minutes later, Clint falls asleep.

.

When Clint wakes up again, he is stiff. He doesn’t dare to move out of respect for his own body because it needs some time off from _movement_. Only when the discomfort settles enough for him to adapt his own body to the shape of his couch that was very comfortable two hours ago, does he actually open his eyes. He is facing the TV, now rolling the credits of _Amour_. Clint must have slept for an hour at least and it is unfair. A normal human being would have slept for a day if they had been kicked in their stomach after they, like, ran a marathon. Sometimes, being a superhero sucks.

It’s only then that Clint notices the caressing of his hair. He doesn’t freeze but finds it’s weird enough that he decides to confront the man he is, apparently, using as a pillow. Pietro’s pale green eyes take some time to look at Clint but, when he does, Pietro doesn’t stop caressing, only drags his fingers down, down, _down_ until he reaches Clint’s jaw. Clint obviously shivers and this only makes Pietro smirk.

“It was a beautiful movie,” is all he says, the bastard.

“I bet.” Clint answers and it’s the only thing he will say about this matter. He isn’t the same thick-headed brute he was in the past but he won’t say sorry to Pietro Maximoff either.

“You could watch right now.”

Clint smiles. “Nah. I prefer what you are doing.” Besides, Clint would fall asleep in a matter of minutes again. Everything is hurting too much for Clint to enjoy a good movie; he is barely feeling Pietro’s touch but he just doesn’t want Pietro to stop what he is doing because it’s a $#$%ing rarity.

Clint has lots of sex that isn’t related to what he has with Pietro, even more now that he isn’t together with Jessica anymore, and one night stands are his favorite three words with one meaning these days. Normally, the women stay behind and even cuddle with him or something and it’s just great because, hey, Clint _is_ a cuddler. Bobbi addicted him to it and, alright, it’s not like he craves it every time he is in bed with someone, or that, when he isn’t with anyone he hugs a damn pillow, but being indulgent after sex is great for the heart and for the mind.

Pietro, however, seems to be allergic with interaction so intimate that isn’t with his sister. It’s so incestuous that he doesn’t want to think much of it but it’s highly probable that, in an alternate dimension, Pietro and Wanda are a couple and Clint probably is a family man there and— anyway, in this universe they aren’t and Clint is kind of with Pietro ( _but still having dates outside what they have, of course_ ) and because of that they should do something more friendly, even though it scares him as much as it scares Pietro.

Why? Here, Clint will explain: they were trying to be good together. Wanda and Pietro and he all started the hero thing _together_ , abandoning the villainy path to save lives and defend people. They must have been the most conflicting team one could ever think of, but they had done alright for being a team of ex-supervillains that was substituting the original set of Avengers. And the evolution they had had from those days up to now makes Clint feel a _helluva_ deep connection with Pietro, to the point that everything they do seems to be deeper and more intimate than normal. Clint really doesn’t want something like that 24/7 but sometimes he craves for such a connection and believes he deserves the deepness of it — like, after a mission that could’ve gone wrong or a search that led to finding none of the missing students of the Avengers Academy — and there is only two other people out there that could understand Clint exactly like Pietro does: Nat, who isn’t an option anymore because she is too in love with Bucky to even think of him anymore; and Bobbi — and he still doesn’t know what they are or where they’re at.

Clint sighs, starting to feel awkward with Pietro’s touch mixing with his own thoughts, when Pietro bends down and kisses him, slower than usual, all tongue and desire, and makes Clint throw all he was thinking about through the already-broken window and enjoy the experience, because he won’t have this for a long time.

Pietro’s fingers travel up his chin and settle on the back of his ear and they scratchslightly the skin there. Oh. _Oh_. Clint feels like a cat and, if he knew how, he would purr. Instead he makes a filthy noise he will totally deny later and thinks on turning himself and ruining his couch with the help of a very, _very_ fast hand. However, when Pietro licks Clint’s lips before slipping his tongue inside his mouth, the archer decides it’s not worth it to trade such a perfect moment for sex — something that was accomplished the moment Pietro set his feet in Clint’s apartment.

“Do you wish to move this to the bedroom?” Pietro asks; a ghostly murmur that Clint almost misses because he thinks too much. Clint shakes his head and, when Pietro’s eyebrow goes up, he gets up enough to kiss it, making Pietro smile again. Jeez, if this man was like that to everyone, Magneto would have ruled the world much earlier.

They spend two more hours on the couch, simply enjoying each other’s company. Pietro stops being all lovey-dovey eventually and starts getting angry when Clint pretends his body isn’t hurt because of the damned kick and decides to put on a videogame instead of finishing the movie like Pietro suggested.

“You are insufferable,” he says, but he doesn’t leave, for which Clint is thankful. Next time, besides staying awake during the movie, Clint will put in _Dog Cops_ to see if Pietro will enjoy something so cool. If he does, Clint may be able to die in peace.

Sometimes Clint just wants Pietro to be a normal person and actually enjoy Disney movies. Most times, though, he has this weird feeling that he wouldn’t like Pietro as much if he was any less the person that he is.

There is no logic in it, but it _is_ part of the charm. Clint can guarantee that.

**(01/06/2013 — 01/08/2013)**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the late! And before you ask, yes, Clint's POV will have its slangs "covered" because I find oddly cute when I read Fraction and Aja's comics.
> 
> The ticket incident actually exists, it happens in Avengers v1 #18. As for the whole incest thing, it is obviously from the Ultimate Marvel universe (Earth-1610). Nothing else to say here, except that, since Children's Crusade showed us Wanda was already back during Spider-Island, I had this feeling Wanda and Pietro were using their time together to rebound. And since they know French...
> 
> Oh, and that I'm accepting [fanfic requests](http://nightmareduringxmas.tumblr.com/ask)! You can ask anonymously if you want! Any ship, any character :)


End file.
